


De Clase A Clase |l.s|

by rocknlou



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Little Mix (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Drama, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Romance, Top Harry, Top Louis
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 06:49:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13289346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocknlou/pseuds/rocknlou
Summary: «Louis, un muchacho de diecinueve años, es expulsado de su instituto por pelear con todo aquel que lo insulta por ser gay. Al entrar en un nuevo centro, donde se reúne lo peor de la ciudad, lo que menos imagina es que un arrogante, engreído e intocable mafioso que exuda heterosexualidad por todos sus costados, y que parece ser el que manda entre esas cuatro paredes, podría meterse tan dentro de él. Aunque "machos alfa" enfrentados nunca es una buena mezcla»





	1. 01: Conocimiento del medio

Era la tercera vez en dos años que Louis cruzaba las puertas de un instituto nuevo. Con diecinueve años recién cumplidos, de pelo castaño y piel pálida, ojos de un intenso color celeste acompañados de largas y tupidas pestañas, un tanto bajo y de músculos definidos por horas y horas de gimnasio después de que sus compañeros lo tratarán de ser un muchacho adorable, y un aura a su alrededor que describía: "CUIDADO CON ÉL,PORQUE MUERDE", nadie diría que la razón por la que había sido expulsado de sus antiguos centros era por el hecho de ser gay.

Bueno, quizás no por el hecho de serlo, sino más bien porque otros no lo aceptaban. Pero ahí radicaba el asunto, él tampoco toleraba que los demás no lo dejaran tranquilo, por lo que, de igual manera que entraba por aquellas puertas, salía con sus nudillos cubiertos de una capa de sangre.

Sólo había unas pequeñas palabras que hacían que Louis cambiara su modo habitual de tranquilo, serio y observador, a su modo pit-bull de "te arranco la cabeza con mis dientes": chupapollas, sarasa, lameculos y, por encima de todas, puto maricón de mierda. Esta última era el motivo por el que estaba entrando de nuevo a otro instituto. Y el pobre muchacho, que fue destinatario de la rabia y los puños de Louis, aún seguía en el hospital con una costilla rota que casi había perforado el pulmón.

Louis supo que le atraían los hombres desde que, un día en un lago, todos sus amigos se bañaron desnudos. No entendía muy bien por qué no podía dejar de observarlos viendo sus pequeños cuerpos brillantes por el agua bajo el sol. Sólo tenía doce años, pero tampoco le era desconocida la sensación que se centró en su bajo vientre y entre sus testículos. Ya se había masturbado, aunque nunca su centro de deseo fue alguien definido, o varios, en aquel caso. Desde que supo de su orientación sexual nunca se reprimió por ello, y lo aceptó del mismo modo que si le "hubiese tocado" ser heterosexual.

Perdió su virginidad a los dieciséis en una noche de fiesta. Había tenido sus pequeños escarceos de besos, sobeteos, trabajos manuales y alguna que otra mamada en aquellos cuatro años, así que sintió que lo único que quedaba era el paso final. Dolió, ¡Joder!, dolió, pero finalmente terminó gustándole, sobre todo cuando le tocó ser la parte activa. Personalmente se encontraba más a gusto en ese rol, pero ser versátil no era algo que le incomodara.

Y ahí estaba, sentado en el despacho del director de su nuevo instituto, escuchando una perorata de las normas civiles y sociales que debía seguir. No era habitual que el director se reuniera con cada alumno nuevo, pero debido a que lo hacía en mitad del curso escolar –y con sus antecedentes de los "altercados" anteriores–, tuvo que estar durante media hora asintiendo como un borrego a cada explicación del hombre.

De todas formas, aquel instituto distaba mucho de los que le precedieron. Éste se caracterizaba por su mala reputación respecto al elenco de seres que albergaba: chicos y chicas con problemas de adaptación, familiares o sociales. No es que fuera la tónica en todos los estudiantes el tener algún tipo de tara social, pero sí abundaba bastante. Quizás esa fue la razón por la que sus padres escogieron ese lugar. Quizás pensaban que podría redimirse entre esas paredes. Quizás creían que, en vez de ser él quien soltara los puños, podría toparse con alguien que se los devolviera a modo de escarmiento.

Sinceramente, a Louis le daba lo mismo. Era otro instituto más, otros estudiantes más con los que bregar, otro tiempo más que pasar.

Salió del despacho del director cargando en sus brazos los nuevos horarios de sus clases, un plano del centro, una libreta con bolígrafos, y su mente abarrotada de un sermón de educación que le atormentaría el cerebro por días. Plano en mano, se dirigió a su primera clase. Había repetido primero de Bachillerato debido a las entradas y salidas de los institutos en tan poco tiempo, por lo que los estudiantes con los que compartiría estudios serían un año menor que él.

Se sentó en el primer asiento vacío que vio y comenzó a observar a sus compañeros. 

Observar, sí. 

Esa era la mejor virtud que poseía Louis. Gracias a eso, su gay-radar nunca lo había defraudado en todos esos años. Como en una película tonta americana, comenzó a separar en grupos a los estudiantes. Estaba el típico grupillo de los pardillos, sentados al principio de la clase con sus libros ya abiertos por la lección del día. Como no, no podían faltar los chulos, arrejuntados al final con sus aires de superioridad de "a nosotros no nos toca nadie". Y mezclados entre ellos, pudo observar a un vario pinto collage de grunges, góticos y algún que otro normal. Sin embargo, había un ambiente distinto a sus otros centros; se palpaba esa reputación de marginación social por la que era conocido el instituto.

No le dio más importancia a ese hecho, ni al que algunos de sus nuevos compañeros lo escrutaran como si fueran a diseccionarlo al igual que en una clase de ciencias.

Las dos primeras horas se desarrollaron con normalidad, a excepción de varias regañinas por parte de los profesores al grupo del final por no prestar atención. Tocó la campana finalizando la segunda clase y dando paso a la media hora del recreo. Louis no había entablado conversación con nadie, con lo que cogió su plano del instituto y, solo, se dirigió a la cafetería para desayunar. Compró un café junto con un bocadillo, y se sentó en las escaleras fuera de la cafetería a tomárselos.

Una risita juguetona de mujer le hizo levantar la mirada de su desayuno. Justo al lado de la puerta de la cafetería, se encontraba una chica de pelo largo, liso y rubio, con los labios pintados de un color rosa suave y unas largas pestañas. La muchacha volvió a reír, pero esta vez de una forma más sensual, acompañando aquella risa con una caricia de su mano sobre el pecho de un muchacho. Louis siguió el movimiento recreándose en aquel torso, e instintivamente fijó su mirada en el chico.

«Joooderrrr...».

Ese fue el único pensamiento que llenó su mente.

Aquel tío, de ojos grandes color esmeralda, algo más alto que Louis el chico poseía una musculatura dura y fibrosa, con una chaqueta negra de cuero que acentuaba el color de su piel, y la sonrisa... aquella sonrisa,las más brillante y esplendida que había visto en toda su vida. Masticó el bocado que había dado a su bocadillo lentamente, mirando casi embobado al chico, con esa mirada profunda que se caracterizaba en Louis cuando su mejor virtud se ponía en funcionamiento: observación.

La chica agarró del cuello al muchacho y acercó sus labios al oído:

—No mires ahora Harry, pero al tío sentado en las escaleras lo han expulsado de dos institutos distintos en dos años. —La muchacha le acarició el cuello sensualmente y prosiguió—:

¿Y sabes por qué?... Porque es maricón y se peleó a puñetazos con los tíos que lo insultaron.

Louis vio que el chico mostraba una ligera sonrisa en sus labios con respecto a lo que hubiese dicho la muchacha. «¡Vaya!... Dejaría de pajearme una semana si me sonrieras así, tío...», pensó el castaño, terminado lo que quedaba de su desayuno.

—¿Y cómo te has enterado de eso, nena? —preguntó el chico sin dejar esa media sonrisa en su cara, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

—Ser la querida sobrinita del director tiene sus ventajas —contestó mientras le lamía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja.

El ronco gemido que el muchacho emitió no le fue indiferente a Louis, que casi se atraganta con el último sorbo de su café. Podía hacerse una clara idea de lo que la rubia estaría haciendo oculta tras la curva de ese cuello sinuoso. Una nítida vena palpitaba en él, haciendo su recorrido desde la garganta hasta ocultarse bajo aquella chaqueta negra. En ese mismo momento, los ojos verdes desviaron la mirada de la cabellera de la chica y fueron a posarse justo sobre los azules profundos de Louis. Ninguno apartó la mirada, ninguno mostró más que un semblante recto, mirando... observando... escrutando.

Y allí lo vio. Sintiendo cómo el último trago de su café se deslizaba a través de su gaznate, aquellos grandes ojos le decían que estaba ante uno de los tíos más salvajes y duros del instituto, y que probablemente sería él quien manejara los hilos en aquel lugar.


	2. 02: Ciencias sociales

Durante el resto de las clases de la mañana, Louis se sintió algo inquieto. Oía susurros a su alrededor, y no creía que se equivocara mucho pensando en que algo tenían que ver con él. Sentía miradas de soslayo, risitas apagadas, y algún que otro dedo acusador oculto. Sin embargo, llegó el final del día y se dirigió a la parada de autobús con paso rápido. Había una hora hasta su casa debido al cambio de instituto. Tenía ganas de llegar y pasar la tarde con sus colegas jugando al baloncesto o la Play.

No cambiaría a Zayn, Niall y Liam ni por una súper mamada de varias horas. Bueno, quizás por un revolcón con aquel tío de ojos verdes –que emanaba heterosexualidad por todos sus músculos–, pensaría en cambiar a Zayn cuando rayaba contando cómo se tiraba a una y otra cada fin de semana.

Liam también era gay. A Zayn y Niall les gustaba llamarlos "los amantes", pero nada más lejos de la realidad. A Liam lo conocía desde pequeño. Curiosamente, fue uno de aquellos niños que se estuvieron bañando en el lago cuando Louis descubrió que le gustaba más una buena anaconda que una ostra con premio dentro. Pero por alguna razón, siempre consideró a su amigo como... eso, su amigo. Zayn y Niall entraron en su vida más tarde, justo cuando se cambió de instituto por primera vez. A todos les gustaba el baloncesto y eso fue lo que hizo que su amistad cuajara, sin importar si te gustaba más dar o recibir, o ambas.

—¿Cómo fue tu primer día? ¿Has hecho ya amigos rompiendo algunos culos? —El doble sentido que Zayn le daba a casi todos sus comentarios cuando quería molestar a Louis a lo tenía escarmentado.

—Sí, pero esta vez he sido niño bueno y he guardado la última ronda para ti —contestó Louis quitándole el balón y encestando desde la línea de triples.

—¿Dónde está "tu amante"? —Ese era Niall, sentado en el banco situado al lado de la cancha de baloncesto, donde dos veces por semana se reunían para jugar un dos contra dos, atándose los cordones de sus zapatillas de deporte.

—¡Aquí estoy! —Liam corría ligero hacia ellos listo para el juego.

—Venga, empecemos de una vez. A ver si después me da tiempo y voy al centro comercial que tengo que hacer algunas compras —dijo Louis mientras se estiraba preparándose para el partido.

—Oye, ¿cómo estuvo tu día? ¿Algo interesante?

Louis sabía perfectamente lo que por interesante definía Liam: tío follable, a ser posible grande y machote. Así le gustaban a su amigo. Él era más "del recibir".

—Tanteando el terreno —contestó con un ligero encogimiento de hombros.

—No tantees tanto y trabaja sobre él, que como sigas con los tanteos el terreno se seca, como estás tú: seco, a dos velas desde... ¿hace cuánto? ¿Tres meses? —Liam rió, levantando los dedos y contando hasta tres.

—Cállate ya, cabrón, y vamos a jugar.

A la mañana siguiente, aquel picor en su nuca con el que se fue del instituto el día anterior era más palpable aún. Las tímidas miradas hacia él se hacían más numerosas, al igual que los cuchicheos. Se sentó en el mismo lugar y sacó sus libros.

—¿Perdona? ¿No te importa que me siente contigo? Olvidé el libro de mates en casa y... bueno... si no te molesta...

Louis levantó su mirada hacia el muchacho que le hablaba: de pelo corto marrón y menudo. Unos ojos color azul marino lo observaban expectantes esperando su respuesta con algo de miedo.

—¡Claro! ¡Por supuesto! Siéntate —contestó Louis haciendo un hueco en el banco para que el chico se acomodara.

—Gracias, soy Troye —dijo el muchacho extendiendo.

—Louis.—se presentó estrechando la del otro muchacho.

—¿Qué te parece por ahora tu nueva "cárcel"? —preguntó Troye mostrando una perfecta sonrisa de dientes blancos.

—Tanteando el terreno. —Louis río para sí mismo por su propia contestación.

—Bueno, no creo que sea muy diferente a otros institutos, a pesar de lo que hayas oído sobre lo que se cuece aquí dentro.

Louis sólo le sonrió cuando el profesor de matemáticas entró. Durante la clase, compartieron el libro e hicieron juntos los ejercicios que el maestro mandaba. Por lo menos en su segundo día ya hablaba con alguien. Eso había sido mejor que en los otros centros, que al tercer día, sin haber cruzado palabra con nadie, lo que sí había hecho fue cruzar puños.

Al término de la clase, mientras llegaba el otro profesor, Louis observó que algunos alumnos les echaban miradas expiatorias a ambos.

—Esto... Troye... ¿hay alguna razón por la que deba sentirme tan observado? ¿No llevo la ropa adecuada o es que no os gustan los nuevos?

—Pues... —Troye soltó una ligera sonrisa dejando ver cautela y un poco de comprensión—. Es que... hay un rumor... de... ti...

—¡Vaya! ¿El rumor dice que si te acercas te como o algo así? —preguntó Louis sonriendo ligeramente

—No... sólo dice... la razón por la que estás aquí. —bajó su mirada hacia sus manos en su regazo.

—¿Y ese rumor se basa en....? —dijo Louis con una mirada exasperada, haciendo un ademán con la mano instando a Troye a seguir.

—Que... que te han echado de otros institutos porque eres mar... eh, gay y pegaste a otros tíos por meterse contigo. —Louis lo miró por unos segundos fijamente, observándolo como él solía hacerlo. Luego soltó un suspiro que sonó más engreído que otra cosa y negó con su cabeza rodando los ojos. El chico continuó—: Es que... aquí... al pasado y lo que es cada uno se le da mucha importancia. Es como... no sé... ver si puedes encajar y dónde.

—¿Te refieres a si debo encajar en el grupo de los tontos, de los chulos o los chupapollas? —Quizás el tono que utilizó Louis fue más severo de lo que pretendía. Al fin y al cabo, aquel escuálido muchacho no había dicho nada que no fuera cierto.

—Si... bueno... algo así —murmuró Troye cabizbajo.

—Y dime, Sivan... ¿en qué grupo encajas tú?

El chico levantó su cabeza, mirándolo en silencio durante unos segundos antes de contestar:

—En el de los chupapollas.

Al escuchar aquello, Louis no pudo reprimir una gran sonrisa en su cara. Su gay-radar nunca fallaba. Definitivamente, había hecho un nuevo amigo.

A la hora del recreo, se sentó en una mesa de la cafetería junto a Troye para tomar el desayuno. Aquel niño era interesante; sonreía mucho y Louis podía jurar que había descubierto hacía poco que le iban las pollas. Vamos, que el chaval era virgen. Lo rodeaba un aura de inocencia y no sabía por qué, pero aquello instaba a Louis a... ¿protegerlo? No estaba seguro, pero se sentía a gusto con aquel chico.

De repente, mientras terminaba su café, sintió que el murmullo que hasta entonces había vagado por la cafetería disminuyó ligeramente. Extrañado, Louis miró hacia la puerta, y flanqueando ésta se encontraba el chico de ojos esmeralda con dos tipos a ambos lados, a los cuales sólo les faltaba tener el letrero de "matones" escrito en la frente.

Harry entró seguido por los otros dos como perros falderos y se sentó en una mesa que estaba vacía junto a la barra de la cafetería. A Louis le pareció extraño que aún siguiera sin gente aquella mesa, ya que había muchos estudiantes de pie. Troye giró su cabeza hacia donde miraba Louis y éste pudo ver un pequeño estremecimiento apoderarse del cuerpo del joven.

—¿Quién es? —dijo sin apartar la mirada del tío que, cada vez que lo veía, a Louis se le antojaba que estaba más bueno.

—Harry —contestó en un susurro volviéndose hacia Louis. Casi diría que dijo aquel nombre con una cautela extrema.

—¿Algún rumor acerca de él? —preguntó con una sonrisa petulante incluso para él mismo.

—Digamos que el grupo al que nosotros pertenecemos y el suyo no se llevan bien.

—¿No te habrán hecho daño verdad? —«¡Coño! Ese sentimiento protector otra vez».

—No... no físico... es que... Lou, a ellos no se les toca, bueno, a él. Una vez, un chico le dijo que se metiera su chulería por dónde le cupiese. Al salir de clase, sin siquiera importarle quién pudiera estar viendo, lo estampó contra la pared y en menos de diez segundos le había roto la nariz y partido el labio. Le dijo que como volviera a meterse en su camino, el siguiente sería su hermano. Eso es otra cosa que él tiene. No sé cómo lo hace, pero sabe de la vida de cada una de las personas de aquí dentro.

Louis volvió a mirar a Harry. Desde luego lo chulo le salía por los cuatro costados. Sentado en una silla, con el codo apoyado en el respaldo, la otra mano sujetando un café sobre la mesa, y sus pies cruzados uno sobre otro sobre la silla justo enfrente suyo. Sin esperarlo, Louis se vio atrapado en el inmenso verde de aquellos ojos cuando Harry giró su cabeza hacia él. Y ahí estaba otra vez: aquella profunda mirada, aquel "te estoy observando, tanteando". Cinco segundos... cinco segundos de sostener sus miradas sin apartarse, sin ceder el uno al otro, hasta que la campana del fin del recreo los hizo volver a sus clases.

Louis se despidió de Troye diciéndole que si algún día quería, podía venir a echarse un partido de baloncesto con los suyos. Al muchacho no le apasionaba aquel deporte, pero contestó que alguna tarde se pasaría.

Al día siguiente, Troye fue a sentarse directamente junto a el, lo cual éste agradeció bastante, ya que era el único estudiante que había hablado con él en los tres días que llevaba en su nuevo "hogar". A la hora del recreo, iban camino de la cafetería cuando tropezó con el pequeño cuerpo de Troye que sólo lo cubría hasta su mentón.

—Sivan, ¿pero qué...? —Louis dejó de hablar. Uno de los matones de Harry estaba apoyado sobre la pared junto a la puerta de la cafetería, con un cigarro en una de sus manos y la otra apoyada en el pequeño pecho de Troye, impidiéndole el paso hacia adentro. Louis levantó una ceja, primero con asombro, para luego mostrar una cara de "¿Qué coño te crees que estás haciendo?".

El matón número dos, justo al lado del número uno, preguntó con un deje de voz tan dominante que se imaginó todas aquellas sesiones que su amigo Liam le había contado de cómo ser un buen sumiso si un buen Dom te acompañaba:

—¿A dónde te crees que vas, hadita?

«¿Hadita? ¡¿HADITA?! ¿Pero de qué coño va este gilipollas?».

—Necesitamos unos cuantos euros para el desayuno, cielito —escupió el matón número uno, aún sosteniendo su mano en el pecho de Troye.

—Yo... sólo tengo... para mí —dijo el chico con la voz más temblorosa que Louis creyó escuchar jamás.

—Troye,Troye,Troye —se burló el matón número dos con aquella voz de ultratumba—. ¿Es que no aprendes, truchilla?

«¡Bueno! ¡Esto ya es el colmo!».

—A ver, Goyle —dijo Louis cogiendo fuertemente la mano del matón que sostenía a Troye y apartándola de un tirón—. Si no tienes dinero te lo sacas del culo, o que te lo dé tu mamita, y si no, se lo pides aquí a Crabbe.

Louis estaba entrando en su modo pit-bull, pues a pesar de que no habían utilizado aquellas palabras que más encendían a Louis a la hora de los insultos gratuitos hacia los gays, estos nuevos términos bien podría incluirlos en su diccionario anti-gilipollas homófobos.

Al segundo siguiente de decir aquello, Troye se petrificó en el lugar y los dos matones se irguieron en su totalidad. La verdad,ni tampoco sería la primera vez que se enfrentara a dos tipos.

—¿Qué pasa, maricón? ¿Eres su chulo o qué? —preguntó Goyle despectivamente, haciendo que Crabbe le siguiera con una risa maquiavélica.

¡Crash! Eso fue lo que se escuchó antes de que un silencio ensordecedor se incrustara en la cafetería y fuera de ella. Goyle levantó su mirada con la nariz sangrando y probablemente rota.

—¡MALDITO CHUPAPOLLAS! —gritó Crabbe lazando su puño hacia Louis.  
Éste lo esquivó y hundió el suyo en los abdominales del chico, haciendo que se doblara debido al dolor. Goyle cogió a Louis del cuello con intención de estamparle la cara en la pared, pero Louis fue rápido y se volvió pegándole un rodillazo en la ingle, que, al igual que su amigo, se dobló y cayó al suelo con el dolor escrito es su cara.

El silencio seguía envolviéndolos. Troye se había apartado mirando con ojos como platos la escena. Varios estudiantes habían salido a la puerta de la cafetería para ver lo que allí sucedía. Algunos murmullos comenzaron pero duraron poco, ya que bajando lentamente por las escaleras de al lado de la cafetería, una presencia que emanaba rabia y poder se situó justo enfrente de ellos.

—Harry... —susurró Troye apenas audible, mientras pasaba por su cara un arcoíris de colores que terminó en un blanco pajizo.

Lo que se presentaba ante Harry era inaudito. Sus dos amigos, Ben y Nick, tirados en el suelo, muertos de dolor. El pequeño sarasa estaba apoyado en la pared, más blanco que la cal, y aquel tío... aquel que se había atrevido a sostenerle la mirada... aquel... maricón. Lo miró fijamente, más profundo y exhaustivo que las dos veces anteriores. El cabrón seguía sin apartar la mirada.

Con una voz que Louis sintió cómo le entraba por los oídos y se iba desplazando como un rayo por todas las terminaciones nerviosas de las que un cuerpo humano constaba, Harry dijo:

—¿Quién coño te crees que eres... Puto. Maricón. De. Mierda?

Shock. Ese fue el primer sentimiento que capturó Louis tras aquella pregunta. Shock por cómo aquella voz, oscura, gutural –y que le hizo un clic en sus bolas–, le dejó casi tan petrificado como a Troye varios minutos atrás. Shock por cómo aquella mirada se metía tan dentro de él, acompañando el recorrido que la voz hizo por todo su cuerpo. Y shock porque, por mucho que aquel tío despertara en él unas sensaciones que ni Louis sabía cómo catalogar, al fin y al cabo, acababa de pronunciar esas cuatro palabras no gratas para su persona.

Todo aquel que había osado referirse a Louis con aquella frase había acabado en el hospital con varios huesos rotos. No supo por qué esta vez fue diferente. No supo por qué, en lugar de estar preparando sus nudillos para romperle la cara al tipo, se acercaba lentamente, paso a paso hacía él. Una vez enfrente, a tan sólo escasos veinte centímetros, habló suavemente pero con mando:

—Vuelve a decirme puto maricón de mierda y tendrás mi gorda polla incrustada en tu culo virgen.

¡Wow! Ni el mismo creía que podía haber dicho eso. Sin embargo, sostuvo la mirada a Harry, quien sin esperarlo, dibujó una pequeña sonrisa chulesca, dejando claro que no se iba a amedrentar por un comentario así. Calmado, paciente, seguro de sí mismo, y acortando la distancia entre ambos, Harry contestó:

—Puto. Maricón. De. Mierda.

Louis se acercó un poco más. Ninguno se movía de su posición, ninguno reculaba, intentando dejar claro que nadie cedería. Girando sus labios hacia el oído de Harry,Louis susurró:

—Vigila tu espalda.

La tensión estaba en todos lados. Se palpaba en Troye, que aún seguía pegado a la pared; en los matones, que se habían levantado no sin problemas, uno acunado sus huevos y el otro abrazándose a sí mismo por el vientre; y en los estudiantes, que incrédulos habían presenciado aquel enfrentamiento de poderes casi sin soltar sus respiraciones.

La campana del recreo sonó, llevando a todos los presentes de vuelta a la realidad. Increíblemente, ningún profesor había hecho acto de presencia, cosa que Louis agradeció sumamente. No tenía ganas de lidiar con sus padres cuando sólo llevaba tres días allí. Se apartó de Harry dirigiéndole una última mirada inquisitiva, y agarró a Troye para llevarlo dentro.

Durante las clases siguientes, aquellos murmullos y miradas que lo habían acompañado desde su primer día se intensificaron, pero bien sabía Louis que eran muy diferentes a las anteriores. Recogiendo sus cosas, pudo llegar a oír que una muchacha le susurraba a otra:

—¡Vaya con el marica! Además de estar que te cagas de bueno, le acaba de plantar cara a Harry. ¡Ufff! Lo que queda de curso va a estar muyyy interesante.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Bienvenid@s a ésta nueva adaptación! 
> 
> Éste trabajo también se encuentra en Wattpad:  
> https://www.wattpad.com/story/107283173-de-clase-a-clase
> 
> Espero que la disfruten, con amor 
> 
> -rocknlou


End file.
